Historias de Konoha
by Hota-chan
Summary: Konohagakure es el bar más concurrido de la ciudad. Es pequeño y queda calle abajo, cerca de la estación, escondido entre un par de negocios más grandes y ruidosos. Una vez dentro, quien observe al rubio camarero con dobles intenciones, que se olvide de salir ileso. AU. Colección de drabbles KakaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Pareja:** KakaNaru (Hatake Kakashi **x** Uzumaki Naruto).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **este fic es una colección de historias KakaNaru en torno a un mismo universo alterno. Soy tan perezosa que en vez de unirlas todas en un one-shot decidí dejarlas fragmentadas en pequeños drabbles, tal y como las escribí. Aun así, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

El logo de neón característico del bar se enciende como de costumbre a las seis de la tarde. Este hecho nunca cambia, ni siquiera en verano, cuando a esa hora todavía brilla el sol. Kakashi abre la puerta y se dispone a limpiar las mesas de madera tras haber bajado las sillas. Su personal no ha llegado, y no lo hará hasta dentro de media hora.

Konohagakure es el bar más concurrido de la ciudad.

No tiene mucho de especial, la verdad. De hecho, su fachada no llama mucho la atención, y aunque los camareros trabajan bien, no es nada del otro mundo. Es un lugar pequeño, muy pequeño, pero tranquilo y acogedor, ubicado en la zona este de la ciudad. Queda calle abajo, cerca a la estación, y está escondido entre un par de negocios más grandes y ruidosos. La gente suele llegar por casualidad. Pero, curiosamente, no pueden dejar de regresar.

En todo caso, Kakashi no le da muchas vueltas a eso. Si le va bien, ¿por qué debería importarle?

La clientela comienza a llegar entre las siete y las siete y media, más o menos. Los primeros en aparecer siempre son los jóvenes. Grandes grupos de ellos, provenientes de la universidad que queda cerca. Los viejos, los asalariados, suelen aparecerse más tarde. La mayoría solo a partir de la media noche. Y allí se quedan casi siempre hasta el día siguiente, ya que el negocio va derecho hasta las seis de la mañana, cuando ya han comenzado a salir los primeros trenes. El horario no varía, ni siquiera en días festivos.

Y una vez que el trabajo termina, Kakashi cuelga el delantal negro detrás de la puerta del vestier y limpia los vasos que quedan sucios, luego sube las sillas a las mesas y por último se asegura de cerrar bien el negocio. Luego se va caminando hasta su casa, que queda a media hora de allí. Nunca toma el tren, porque la gente no le gusta mucho, menos si está embutida en una lata como si fueran sardinas.

Así, mientras camina, deja que sus ojos vaguen por el cielo que ha esclarecido hace poco y, de paso, piensa un rato en su mocoso rubio favorito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Pareja:** KakaNaru (Hatake Kakashi **x** Uzumaki Naruto).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **me encanta la idea de un Kakashi celoso de cualquier objeto, sea o no semoviente, que esté cerca de rozar a su lindo Naru. ¿A poco no es tierno imaginárselo posesivo? :'3

* * *

Naruto suele llegar a las siete, como la clientela. Siempre es un torbellino rubio que entra apurado por la puerta, pidiendo excusas por la tardanza en voz alta y estridente. Y Kakashi solo se mantiene impasible, agitando los tragos o limpiando la barra; o haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo en ese preciso momento.

Pero es solo una fachada.

Todos saben que, en realidad, sus ojos comienzan a seguir la figura del muchacho sin descanso, dispuesta a escanear sus alrededores en busca de cualquier _cosa_ que pueda considerarse una _amenaza_. Entiéndase, por amenaza, cualquier mirada o toque de alguna persona no autorizada.

Teniendo en cuenta que él, Kakashi Hatake, es la única persona autorizada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto.

**N/A:** este está un poco flojo. Lo rehice muchas veces pero al final no logré que quedara como quería. Lo siento.

* * *

Naruto llegó de la nada un día cualquiera. Por esos días el bar apenas llevaba dos meses y la clientela era poca. Entonces era más joven, y Naruto era apenas un niño.

El reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada cuando hablaron por primera vez.

—¿Qué hace un mocoso como tú en mi barra, bebiendo jugo? Por si no lo has notado, esto es un bar. No deberías estar preocupando a tus padres de esta manera.

El rubio apenas le miró apretando los labios, que temblaban, en un intento por calmarse.

—No podría aunque quisiera.

Kakashi no lo entendió al instante. Su desagrado hacia los jóvenes le impidió detenerse a considerar el sentido de sus palabras, y terminó atribuyéndolo a un simple problema hormonal adolescente. En todo caso, esperó hasta que se fue y, como de costumbre, cerró a las seis de la mañana, cuando los primeros trenes ya estaban en marcha.

Naruto volvió al bar después de eso. Siempre iba solo y se sentaba en una esquina, con los ojos apagados. Y entonces, para cuando el mayor quiso darse cuenta, estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlo ahí, como si fuera tan natural, que cuando faltaba alguna noche, el lugar se sentía vacío.

Hacia el sexto mes, cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco de la madrugada, solo Naruto permanecía ahí. Kakashi le llamó con voz fuerte desde atrás de la barra y el niño alzó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—¿Tienes a alguien que te espere en casa? —el menor negó con lentitud—. Igual que yo —suspiró, antes de sacar del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una caja de cigarrillos. La abrió, fijándose en la cantidad que le quedaba y luego volvió a guardarla—. Ayúdame con las sillas.

—¿Ah?

—Que me ayudes a subirlas sobre las mesas.

Naruto esperó un par de segundos, como para cerciorarse de haber escuchado bien, y obedeció no muy seguro del por qué.

Esa fue la primera vez que el bar cerró temprano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Naruto vivía con su abuelo. Kakashi lo descubrió a la segunda semana de que Naruto comenzara a trabajar allí. En realidad no necesitaba el empleo, pero había agarrado la costumbre de ayudarle a recoger vasos y limpiar mesas en el tiempo que estaba ahí, así que el mayor terminó por darle su propio delantal negro. Naruto vivía a dos estaciones de allí. Antes lo hacía en casa de sus padres, pero estos habían fallecido en un accidente hacía casi un año. Naruto había comenzado la universidad apenas ese año y a veces lloraba en el vestier mientras se cambiaba. Kakashi lo sabía pero fingía no darse cuenta.

No supo cómo o cuándo comenzó a encontrar demasiado interesante al niño, pero se descubrió una tarde viéndolo más de la cuenta. Después comenzó a preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo con las materias y a recordarle que debía comer sanamente (y todo con voz preocupada, para acabar de ajustar). Todas estas muestras de extraña debilidad frente al mocoso lo ponían de mal humor, y se negaba a sopesar siquiera la idea de empezar a sentirse atraído hacia él. No porque fuera un hombre, o fuera joven. Sin porque era..., bueno, _él_. Y primero muerto antes que a los pies de ese idiota. Por eso puso una barrera entre los dos (o, al menos, lo intentó), para detener a tiempo ese menjurge de sentimientos que empezaba a cocerse ahí en su pecho. Sea dicho de paso, fracasó. Fracasó estrepitosamente, porque al mes ya estaba de nuevo preguntándole cómo había ido su día y si había dormido bien.

Para el quinto mes su estado ya era equiparable al de una colegiala*****.

* * *

**N/A:** siento que Kakashi es más un tipo de acciones que de palabras así que su amor se expresa en la forma en que trata a los demás. Esos pequeños gestos, nobles, son los que miden su cariño. La última frase estaría resumiendo (o tratando de hacerlo) su pensamiento ante la idea de caer enamorado. Actuar de forma "estúpida" o "colegial" para él, al menos en mi fic, se resume a las ganas del bienestar ajeno. Después de todo, tiene una apariencia que mantener. (?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Naruto consiguió una novia adorable a mediados de septiembre. Se llamaba Hinata.

A Kakashi no le gustó porque era delicada, hermosa y considerada, como toda buena mujer debería ser. ¿Cómo podía él competir contra eso cuando tenía, además, la clara desventaja por culpa de lo que le colgaba entre las piernas? No importa cómo se mirara, llevaba las de perder. Por eso no le quedó más remedio que sonreír cuando se la presentó y decirle que lo apoyaba ante su modo tan entusiasta de contarle la noticia. Por dentro se deshacía, aborreciendo no tener razones válidas para odiar a la mocosa. Estaba fastidiado ante la estúpida sonrisita que adornaba los labios del menor y que hasta entonces nunca le había visto. Era patético.

Muy patético.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Fue cuando la popularidad del bar creció de repente que Kakashi se vio obligado a abrir más plazas, una para barman y dos para meseros.

Fueron tres los chicos que ocuparon las plazas. Sai, Sasuke y Sakura. Los dos últimos trabajarían con Naruto de meseros y el primero, Sai, le ayudaría a preparar los tragos. Era un chico callado, pero hábil, y se lo habían recomendado. Agradeció mucho tenerlo pues pudo comenzar a servir los tragos más rápido. Y a Naruto le vino bien tener a dos ayudantes más, sobre todo los domingos cuando el local estaba a reventar. A nadie le gusta esperar para beber.

El ambiente se hizo ameno. Kakashi disfrutaba trabajar con esos mocosos que hacían rápido y correctamente su trabajo, y que, además, hicieron pronta amistad con el niño de rubios cabellos. Le hacía bien tener gente de su edad en el trabajo, charlar, divertirse. De ese modo, además, podía acomodar mejor sus horarios y descansar más. Oh sí, todo eso era maravilloso, y Kakashi no podía estar más contento.

Al menos, hasta que uno de ellos se le declaró al rubio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Naruto tuvo una linda relación de cuatro meses con Hinata. La chica lo quería de verdad, Kakashi lo sabía porque ella miraba al niño justo en al forma en que él lo hacía. Sin embargo, Naruto pareció desencantarse y con el paso del tiempo se le hizo tedioso seguir a su lado. Y aunque al más viejo la pena lo atacaba al imaginarse a la pobre chica llorando bajo las sábanas, se le olvidaba rápido. No podía negar que estaba contento, y cómo no, si el camino había quedado libre otra vez.

No es que planeara confesarse, pero era un tipo egoísta.

Cuando Sasuke apareció y se hizo tan buen amigo de Naruto, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que iba a perder de nuevo. El día que se le confesó, una vez cerraron el bar, ya se había preparado para ir a ahogar sus penas en cerveza barata en su departamento porque, nuevamente, el rubio iba a irse con alguien más. Sin embargo, Naruto lo rechazó. Y fue una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba, ya que congeniaban tan bien que parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro, por más que a él le fastidiara aceptarlo. Sasuke se quedó estático, incrédulo, y Naruto se excusó y abandonó el bar más temprano.

Durante la siguiente semana Sasuke no se presentó al trabajo. Kakashi se lo imaginaba llorando como un niño estúpido a quien le han roto la coraza que siempre carga y, sea dicho de paso, también sintió pena por él. Pero su felicidad volvía a salir a flote, al punto en que se encontraba, de vez en cuando, tarareando viejas canciones de la radio mientras servía los tragos. Mientras Naruto no le perteneciera a nadie, su cabeza podía imaginar que era suyo.

Quizás fue a mediados de julio de ese nuevo año que Naruto se quedó con él hasta que el bar cerró. El sol comenzaba a salir mientras el más viejo echaba llave a la puerta y Naruto le esperaba abrigado en la acera, tratando de mantenerse despierto con mucho esfuerzo. Kakashi lo observó fijamente. Sus ojos parecían resplandecer bajo la luz matutina. Era la perdición encarnada. No solo había sido la suya, ni la de Hinata o la de Sasuke. Quién sabía a cuántos más había llevado a la locura.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —cuestionó al darse cuenta de la insistente mirada ajena.

—Nada fuera de lo común. Solo pensaba.

—¿En qué?

—En cosas, Naruto. Ahora vete a casa.

—Pero quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes esperar a decirme más tarde, cuando tu cerebro y el mío funcionen mejor?

—Te vi hablando con esa mujer. La del vestido rojo.

—Es cliente regular. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Que te tiene ganas.

—¿Y eso es malo porque...?

—¡Porque eres mío, grandísimo imbécil! —gritó el muchachito, tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa antes de empinarse, estamparle un beso en los labios y salir corriendo con dirección a su casa.

Kakashi se quedó ahí parado al menos un cuarto de hora, tocándose los labios mientras miraba las grietas del suelo y se reía como el grandísimo imbécil que era.


End file.
